Too Black to Believe You
by Black-Rock-Shooter-X
Summary: Grand Highblood x Summoner: GHB Has felt red flushed for the Summoner for a long time. The problem is, they've been black for so long. How will Grand Highblood confess when he's never felt flushed for anyone in his life, and how will Summoner react when he does? Will Rufio accept him, or return to Mindfang? Rated for a very good reason.
1. Chapter 1

It's hard faking it.

However, you've been black for so long, and you've killed so many of his comrades. How could he believe you, even if you told him how you really feel anyways?

You don't like hurting him.

It fills your entire being with so much grief, that you hate yourself more than you once hated him, and that's saying something.

It's confusing.

One minute you blame yourself for not telling him, and the next minute, you blame him for making you feel this red.

You've never felt red for anyone before so you don't know how you're suppose to react once you've found these feelings.

At first, you went on a rampage, a killing spree.

You were so motherfucking pissed off afterwards, knowing that killing lowbloods will only make him hate you more. However, some things can't be helped.

Whenever you have a black 'event' with him, you try to fake it as hard as you can. Luckily, he doesn't suspect anything.

However…

You can't hide how horrible you feel when you see the pain in his eyes inflicted by yourself. It's unavoidable. You hate seeing him cry when you dig your claws into his brown flushed skin. You hate hearing him whimper in fear and scream in agony. And more than anything… you HATE loosing control when you make him do these things.

If only you could just motherfucking tell him.

But…

He already has a matesprit from what you've heard. That bitch Mindfang seems to give him everything that you've failed to give him. Where you give him pain, she gives him comfort; where you slash at him, she gives him a warm embrace; where you bite down hardly on his lips and grind him into the wall, she kisses him tenderly and shares immense pleasure with him.

Summoner…

What must you do to show you can give him all the things she as presented him with, and much more?

:-:

You were sitting in your thrown room thinking about the winged brown blood, when a knock came from the large double doors down the hall from you.

"Enter." You said, keeping your tone neutral even though your blood pumper was aching.

It was none other than Neotype Redglare, one of your most trusted advisers. She walked up to the foot of your throne and bowed lightly.

"Grand Highblood, I come to you with astounding news." She said, while rising from her bow. You smiled that wicked smile you always did when you were exited about what the Neotype had to say.

"Oh, and what is it? SPEAK UP MOTHERFUCKER!" You demanded. Perhaps it was about the Summoner's current location.

"Well, Dualscar has agreed to a ceasefire for now, or until Her Imperial Condescension says otherwise. Your fellow Subjugulators are safe for now." Redglare reported, her head facing down, avoiding eye contact.

Your smile ceased, and you turned your head to the side.

"Very good. It's about time that SEADWELLING MOTHERFUCKER came to terms." You replied, still keeping a neutral tone, though you were quite disappointed that the news she brought wasn't about your kismesis. Redglare must have noticed something was up, so she asked you if you were feeling well.

"Grand Highblood, is something the matter? Are you feeing under the weather?"

"Not at all. WHY DO YOU ASK?" You countered. You really hated talking about feelings, except when Condy forced you to with her ridiculous pout-face. Even though you were her morail, you sure wish she'd back the fuck off ever now and then. Plus, she made you feel a bit uncomfortable when talking about the Summoner.

At least Redglare knew not to push you.

Maybe… you could use this opportunity to your advantage.

"Redglare." Your tone gave the message for her to stop in her tracks, as she was walking towards the double doors.

"Yes, Grand Highblood?"

"Could you…" You began, however it seemed a bit embarrassing for a Highblood to be asking a Midblood for advice on a topic. However, unless you wanted to feel REALLY uncomfortable, this was your only option. The Neotype stood in front of you waiting patiently for your request.

"Could you… discuss something with me?" You finally asked.

"Of course, sir. I'd be honored." She said with another light bow.

"Good." You said, while motioning her to sit on the armrest of your throne. She hesitated then proceeded.

It was quiet for a while. Redglare patiently sat on your throne's armrest, waiting for you to speak. Seeing how you weren't the best at starting conversations, you were very blunt when you broke the silence.

"Do you have any experience with matespritship?"

Her eyes grew wide under her glasses, you assumed, and she looked at the ground before she spoke.

"N-No sir, I'm afraid I do not. I apologize." She answered you, with a hint of sadness in her voice, probably because she thought she disappointed you. You chuckled lightly at how loyal she was; so loyal that even the thought of letting you down made her sad. Even if this wasn't the case, you still appreciated her honesty. Suddenly, her face lit up. This surprised you.

"However, I do know someone who's currently in a red relationship, and you may know her." The Neotype explained.

"Oh. In that case DO MOTHERFUCKING TELL." You said, joyed to finally hope to understand more about the redrom quadrant.

"Alright." She replied, and proceeded to telling about Deciple and Signless.

"I'm sure you know about the Sufferer and his rebellion, correct?"

"That motherfucker. Yeah, I know of him. WHAT'S THAT HAVE TO DO WITH IT?"

"Well, he has deep flushed feelings for Deciple, who feels the same for him." She explained.

"And how do you know of this?" You questioned.

"Sometimes when the Empress calls for me, she gossips about the two, and how their love transcends all quadrants." Redglare said.

"Really? So that mutant motherfucker found a matesprit?"

"Indeed. And they're very happy together. It's a shame that the Empress plans to separate them." She sighed at the thought of love being torn apart. You pondered this for a while before speaking once again.

"What about their flushed feelings makes it so MOTHERFUCKING SPECIAL?"

"I can't quite wrap a noose around it, but… I suppose they trust each other better than anyone else they've ever met. This is part of matespritship after all." She stated, while crossing her legs, and looing to the ceiling.

You thought about this for a few moments, then sighed sounding a bit sad. Well, that answers that. There's NO WAY Summoner will ever trust you. Unless a motherfucking miracle happens, you can kiss your red feelings for him goodbye.

"Was I of assistance to you, Grand Highblood?" She asked, breaking your think pan focus.

"Yeah. You sure motherfucking were. Thank you, Redglare. I can always count on you for assistance." You said, giving her a reassuring smirk. She cackled slightly.

"If you don't need anything else, I shall take my leave."

"Yeah. You can all up and go now." You gestured her to the doors.

"Yes sir." She replied, and hopped off your throne armrest, then left and closed the doors behind her. She knew you liked your privacy. Perhaps later on, after you get things straitened out with Summoner (if that ever happens), you'll ask her to become your morail as well. She truly knows you well enough to become a friend of yours, and not just an advisor. Yeah… you'd like that.

Time to put her advice to good use.

Looks like you have more company.

Only this time, unexpected.

:-:

Over by the balcony of your throne room, which gave you an amazing view of Alternia, stood your kismesis. And from the look on his face, he was anything but overjoyed to see you.

You sighed, and closed your eyes before standing up, not really in the mood to see him now. Not after your talk with Redglare. Even though her advice was useful, you needed time to sort through it all before confronting him face to face.

"Highblood." He said, as if greeting you, but his tone spoke otherwise. You have a feeling you know what this is about.

"Summoner." You greeted in return, only your tone sounded bored, and uninterested in whatever the lowblood rebellion leader had to say.

He approached you unafraid. That's one of the things you admired most about him. He was so confident in himself, that even if he was killed, he'd probably end up dying with a mocking smirk on his face. That's how confident the motherfucker was. And you loved him for more reasons than this. Sadly, you don't think he'll ever know them. He marched right up to you, and looked you dead on in your painted face.

"When will it stop?" He asked. You were right. You do know what he wants to talk… or rather accuse you of. But you didn't do it this time. Like he'll believe that. You looked back at him, not amused. However, in your mind you wondered the same thing. When will it stop? When will all this guilt and hate cease?

"I know what you're here for motherfucker, and even if you hate and don't belive me, I didn't kill that village of lowbloods. It was Dualscar. He agreed to a ceasefire with me, and knowing him, HE ALWAYS NEEDS TO ALL UP AND SCREW UP SOMETHING. His royal ass was probably thirsty for action, so he went of and KILLED SOME OF YOUR FRIENDS." You explained. At first, Summoner was taken aback by your words. As much of a decent explanation it was, his expression turned from shocked to that of a mocking one. He laughed in disbelief.

"I never thought I'd say this to a Highblood, especially not you, but you're right. I don't believe you. From my observations, Dualscar wouldn't even think of dirtying his hands with us, and the Empress is busy tracking down Mindfang. Darkleer busies himself with making weapons all day, so from where you stand, you're the only other possible suspect." The Summoner confidently countered what he viewed as your excuse. Only, it wasn't an excuse. It was the truth and he ,no doubt, doesn't trust you one little bit. This crushed your blood pumper. You could definitely wave your flushed feelings goodbye.

If only you could just get him to sit the fuck down and listen to you! But those gog-damned wings of his always worked against you.

Unless…

"What's wrong, Highblood? Feeling guilty? You should damn well be." He said, with a hint of anger to his tone.

He had no idea. You feel guilty as fuck right now, and you decided you'd tell him that be it the easy way, or the hard way.

Your mind is made up. You're going to confess. Right. The. Fuck. Now.

:-:

Summoner didn't expect what you were about to do.

You lunged at him, pining him to the ground. There's no way he can use his wings now. You've got him. You've finally motherfucking got him right where you want him.

Your eyes flashed bright red instantly. Partly out of victory of catching him, and partly out of frustration. You were frustrated that it's taken you so long to pull your shit together and do this. This caused you to growl at him, baring your fangs and getting all up in his face. His eyes showed hatred, yes, but there was something else that reflected in his brown orbs. Was that… fear?

Then you realized what you just did.

Oh.

Fuck.

No no no no no no NO!

MOTHERFUCK! NO!

This isn't what you FUCKING WANTED! You're only making him hate you and fear you more than he has previously. This isn't the right way to go about redrom shit. It should be clean and honest, like Redglare was with you. You need to be the same way with him. WHAT'S MOTHERFUCKING WRONG WITH YOU?!

You released him quickly, and backed away. He, of course, was confused about your sudden action.

There was a long pause between the both of you. While you were backed up against your throne, he took a sitting position on the ground, where you previously held him down. You don't think you've ever seen him more confused since you first crossed paths with him.

"Fuck." You said aloud, and covered your face with both hands. You began to feel warm tears collect at the sides of your eyes. Was this how bad you were hurting? Hell if you knew, but there was NO WAY you are crying in front of him. Why couldn't you just… say it.

"Fuck."

:-:

"Highblood?" The Summoner spoke in a low tone, which showed a hint of… concern? He got up, and slowly approached you. You still had your hands over your face, crouched up against your throne.

"Grand Highblood?" He spoke once more, this time sounding more concerned. He was three feet away from you when suddenly, he backed away some.

"This better not be a fucking joke. If it is, I have my weapon ready." He said. You chuckled darkly at this. What's the point? He'll never take you seriously. You've been black for so damn long…

"Like you'll believe me even if I said it was." You sighed in sadness. Standing from the foot of your throne, you turned away from him, so he won't see your indigo colored tears. There goes your face paint.

The Summoner remained quiet for a while. You're guessing he's thinking one of two things: 1) Your bullshitting him. 2) He's stunned at you being so out of character. You don't blame him for thinking those things either.

"Even though you've slaughtered many of my team mates, even if you're a heartless killer… give me one good reason why I should believe you. Then maybe… I will." He spoke, walking towards you once again.

Shit.

This is it.

He's giving you a chance, and there is no way in Alternia you're messing it up.

But you were nervous as much as you were sure of this.

Ignoring his previous complaint about the village of lowblood, you focused on how red you feel for him, and … how much pain you'll feel if you're rejected.

Nonetheless, you suck it up, and come strait out.

:-:

"I'm so disgustingly, utterly, deeply, truly red for you… Summoner. I can't MOTHERFUCKING HIDE IT ANYMORE. I've tried. I'VE FUCKING TRIED! But I… can't. You said, finally loosing it.

You let the tears fall.

Once again Summoner remained silent. When he spoke, he sounded… different.

"N… No way."

What.

"No way you feel red for me."

No.

"There's… no way."

The Summoner fell to the floor in a sitting position, probably rubbing his temples.

"Fuck." He sighed.

Fuck.

A/N: Next Ch/Final Ch is coming very soon. This pairing is the shit! :D


	2. Chapter 2: A

**A/N: I want to try something different with this story. It occurred to me that the characters seemed a bit… well… out of character. So… in addition to this next chapter… I'll be doing another one to see how this story could have gone another direction. For each chapter, I'll be labeling it either "A" or "B", so that way you guys will no which chapter follows which, seeing how it can get confusing…**

**PM me if you have any questions! **

**:-:**

"So why are you?" He asked… more like stated… with a light chuckle.

You were surprised. You dared to remove your hands away from your face. When you did, you found him staring directly at you, only this time there was no hate present in his eyes; no fear present in his eyes. There was a look that spoke 'You're crazy' in his eyes. He was smiling.

Smiling…

"…" You couldn't say a motherfucking word.

Seeing that smile was the only thing that mattered to you at the moment. You never thought he'd smile at… you of all people.

You couldn't hold back now.

"S-Summoner…" You attempted to speak without choking on your own words. Your indigo tears fell one by one, ruining your painted face. He laughed, and sat right in front of you.

"Is the Grand Highblood… crying?" He gasped dramatically. You cracked a small smile at this. You've never cried before. It felt… relieving.

"Motherfucker… don't fuck with me." You laughed.

The both of you were enjoying the playful moment, then you remembered…

"Who am I MOTHERFUCKING FOOLING. You already have a matesprit. Why do I bother…" You said, while covering your face with your hands again.

"That's an easy one." Summoner took you by surprise when he gently grasped your wrists to pull your hands away from your face. You looked at him, and his smile grew wider, making you uncertain.

"Because you really are flushed for me… aren't you?" He spoke in a calm tone, which reassures you. You chuckle.

"And… by the way…" He spoke again, looking to the side, his expression showing disappointment.

"Mindfang and I… aren't together anymore. She… she's in a matespritship with Dolorosa. We're just morails now." He explained. You looked downward.

"Sorry to hear that, motherfucker…" You said. You really were sorry, knowing how close they must have been. He looked back to you with an expression that was reassuring.

"Don't worry about it. We're morails now, and that's better than loosing contact with her all together, right?"

"Yeah… I suppose." You agreed. Better to have loved and lost to never have loved at all. And they're friends… which means…

"So… how long have you been flushed for me?" He asks. You blush at what you're about to admit.

"About… a half a sweep after I met you." You confess.

"That long, huh?"

"Y-Yeah…" You said, and looked away.

"Wow. Crazy…" He said, and leaned close to you. You blushed at his sudden action.

All of this felt so weird. Usually, you were the one who was 'on top' and now Summoner has control over the situation.

"Something wrong, Highblood?" He snickered, and lightly poked the tip of your nose to get your attention.

"No." You responded. Nothing was 'wrong', however you wish you knew his name. You've known him for so long, and even though it was common to know only ones title, you just wish you knew his name.

"Highblood?" He asked once more. If you wanted to know his name, you might as well tell him yours first.

"Kurloz." You spoke in a hushed tone.

"Huh?"

"Kurloz. Kurloz Makara." You spoke a bit louder so he could hear your full name.

"Is that your name?"

"Yeah."

"Heh. Rufio. Rufio Nitram." He said, and extended a hand to you. You laughed, and shook it firmly. It's like you two were starting over. It felt great.

:-:

For the next hour or so, you both sat next to each other in front of your throne, and talked about your pasts. You were surprised at how much he knew about animals. He told you about how he came to be the Sufferer's morail, and how once upon a time, he wasn't nearly a s confident as he is now.

In return, you told him how you came to be the Condesces's morail, and how she placed you as the highest Subjugulator in the land, thus giving you the title 'The Grand Highblood', only… now you feel there's nothing grand about you. Actually… you feel pretty shity right now, if anything. Rufio must have caught on to how you were feeling, because he put his hand over yours. You flinched because you weren't used to being touched so gently.

"So… I take it you weren't lying about the village of lowbloods." He said with his head down. He was probably feeling guilty fir accusing you.

"Don't get down on yourself too much. Who in all of Alternia hell could blame you? I'VE KILLED SO MANY TIMES BEFORE. You have the right to accuse me now." You said to him.

"But it wasn't you, was it. It was Dualscar. I just… hated you too much to believe you."

"Too black to believe me?"

"Yeah… too black to believe you." He agreed. You chuckled, and sat with him in silence for a bit longer. It began to rain.

Every now and then, his wings twitched… probably as a reaction from the sound of the rain outside. Flying and water never did go well together. His ears also flicked in different angles as he listened to the water hit the ground. He looked so peaceful; a look you thought you'd never see on his face. Your cheeks flushed indigo. He looked so irresistible. At this moment, you just wanted to press your lips against his own, but it was a bit too early for that. Plus, he hasn't given you his answer yet. You didn't know if he felt flushed for you. That is, till he spoke again.

"Hey, Kurloz?"

"Hmm?" You hummed in response. His eyes remained closed as he continued to speak.

"I gotta be honest with you, now." He said, while opening his eyes, and turning to you. Your blood pumper stopped in its tracks. He could reject you now. That's what you were most afraid of. But… he didn't look like he was going to. You raised a brow in confusion, and looked at him as a grin worked its way across his face.

"I never expected for you to be red for me. I… didn't mean to act the way I did when you first told me. Come to think of it… Mindfang reacted the same way when I told her. She was in complete disbelief of my feelings. And that… crushed me." He explained. Rufio took you by surprise when he held a hand up to your cheek. Was he… apologizing?

"I should have known better. All Mindfang thought of me when I told her was probably that I was nothing more than a ruthless rebellion leader that cared nothing but for himself. All I thought of you was, well… a killer. But that's only because… I hardly know you at all now that I think about it." Rufio took his hand away, and turned away from you. He got up, and walked a few feet away from you. Then, he took a seat once again, hiding his face.

"Even though we've been black for so long… we never really got to know each other."

"Ya think?" You responded, suddenly.

"Yeah… gosh. I must have been a really shitty kismesis, huh?" He said, sounding disappointed, probably in himself. You chuckled, got up, and walked over to where he was. You sat in front of him, in denial of what he just said.

"You're a MOTHERFUCKING MORON if you think that about yourself." You said, while lifting his chin up to face you. You grinned and laughed.

"If anyone was the shitty one in our relationship it was I. HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO FAKE BLACKROM IF I'M RED FOR YOU?" You said, and looked to the side at your last four words. Rufio smiled, and chuckled lightly.

"Well… you did a pretty good job of keeping it a secret till now." After he said that, Rufio startled you with his next choice of action.

Without warning, the winged troll grabbed you by your shirt, and pulled you to the ground with him. Not wanting to squash him under you, you held yourself up by the palms of your hands. It took a second to process what'd just happened. When it hit you, your whole face flushed with indigo. Rufio was lying under you with both hands beside his head, looking strait up at you. His cheeks were lightly flushed brown, and he was smiling in a way that made your blood pumper want to fall out of your chest. Gog, he knew how to get you going.

"What'd you do that for?" You asked. You almost stuttered, but caught yourself. You can't let him know how all up and nervous you are. You mentally smacked yourself, seeing how he must already know that, due to how he was starting to laugh. He lifted his hands up, and lightly placed them on your shoulders.

"You're ridiculous." He simply stated. That look in his eyes was getting to be too much at this point.

"Oh yeah, motherfucker?"

"Yup. You should never fake quadrants. It only makes you hate yourself, and makes you feel guilty that you don't actually feel the way your seeming to. I know you might have felt scared… I was too…" He paused suddenly.

"What were you so motherfucking scared of?"

"I was scared, because I maybe… kind of… faked our blackrom too? Sure I hated you for killing innocent trolls, but… I always wondered what you were like if you didn't kill, and wasn't so harsh. Anyways, you get the point." Rufio concluded, and looked to the side (with his eyes, cause his horns are too large) blushing a bit at his words. You couldn't fathom what you just heard. He feels the same way too? Maybe… aw hell that was good enough for you to do what you did next.

"Does the motherfucker wanna know, then?" You asked with a slight gin. He looked at you in bewilderment, probably wondering what you had in mind.

"What? What do you –"

Before the winged troll could say another word, you pressed his lips to his in order to silence him. You did always think talk was cheap, and action was the best way to get your point across. You felt him tense up, seeing how when you normaly kissed him, it was harsh and blood was drawn.

A second or two after you kissed him, Rufio caught on to what you meant and slid his arms around your neck. You pushed your long purple tongue passed his lips, deepening the kiss. In response, Rufio wrapped his legs around your waist and wings around the both of you, like drapes.

Oh… shit was gonna get real.

You could feel it.

You pulled away, and got up off the floor. Rufio sat up, and was abut to stand as well, only to find himself being held (bridal-style) in your arms. His blush grew, making his cheeks turn a rich brown color. Adorable. You've never seen him look so shy before.

"Kurloz! Wha –"

"Shh. Trust me." You hushed him. His ears flattened, but he nodded.

You proceeded out of your throne room, down the hall, and up a rather large flight of stairs – silence surrounding you both the whole time. When you got to your destination, Rufio's eyes widened, and he looked at you nervously (seeing how they were standing in the bedroom). You chuckled, and gently laid him on your large bed covered in purple and black sheets.

"Kurloz… I… I don't know." He said in a hushed tone. You smiled a real smile this time.

"I asked you if you want me to show you how I can cease being harsh. Your not motherfucking SCARED are you?" You asked in a playful manner, but dropped the act, seeing how Rufio really was nervous about this. You sighed, and sat on the bed next to him.

"Sorry. I didn't –" You were stopped by him placing a finger to your lips. He looked up and smiled at you – gog he looked so tempting.

"It's ok. I'm all for it, except… I need to know…" He paused to get closer to you, and wrap his arms around your neck once more. You blushed at how motherfucking irresistible he looked right now.

"Are we… matesprits?"

You took no time in laughing. What a ridiculous question.

"Only if you motherfucking wanna be." You said, with seduction dripping from your tone. You were trying not to make him nervous, but you wanted to have him as a matesprit for so long… you just couldn't help it.

You gently pushed him backwards so he landed on the ridiculous amount of pillows sitting at the head of your bed. You kissed him from his neck back up to his lips. You could tell Rufio was holding back all the moans and sighs of pleasure he had locked away in his throat – probably a habit from when they were kismesis's. You could feel your bulge getting extremely hot as you kissed him deeper, and deeper.

Gog damn, you wanted him.

"Kurloz." He spoke after what seemed like a long time. You pulled away to look at him. He had a lustful look I his eyes. You chuckled at how easily he can be aroused.

"Your… so gentle." He panted, and smiled. You stroked your thumb across his jaw line in response.

"Of course. I'm so motherfucking flushed for you." You said.

"I… do want to be your matesprit." He whispered.

Rufio just looked so damn tempting. You couldn't hold back anymore.


	3. Chapter 2: B

**A/N: I want to try something different with this story. It occurred to me that the characters seemed a bit… well… out of character. So… in addition to this next chapter… I'll be doing another one to see how this story could have gone another direction. For each chapter, I'll be labeling it either "A" or "B", so that way you guys will no which chapter follows which, seeing how it can get confusing…**

**PM me if you have any questions! **

:-:

_It was hard faking it…_

…_fuck…_

_It was impossible._

_Summoner… fuck you for making me become flushed for you…_

:-:

"The first excuse you gave me I'm willing to at least consider… but… there's no fucking way you of all trolls is flushed for me." He said with a tone filled with disbelief.

You knew it.

You knew it.

You motherfucking knew it –

He drew out his weapon and proceeded to stab you with it. You dodged it.

Fuck.

"You've toyed with me before, but this is going too far. Don't you fucking lie to me about redrom!" He shouted at you.

You had to get him to stop. Your blood pumper couldn't take anymore.

In one move, you charged, and tackled him as before, but this time the hate in your eyes was gone.

You leaned closer to his face, even though he was struggling to push you way.

When you pressed your lips firmly against his, he stopped his movement all together.

This time, you didn't bite his lips, and you didn't claw away at his arms.

You forced your long purple tongue passed his lips, and wrapped it around his brown tongue, kissing him passionately.

'What am I doing?' You thought.

A pair of hands placing themselves around your neck interrupted your think pan.

He was kissing back…

You pulled away.

He was looking at you, lightly panting.

"You fucker. Don't quit now." He said… more like demanded, and slammed his lips on to yours.

Oh, were you feeling it.

You pressed your body to his, and he wrapped his legs around your waist in response. He kissed you harder and deeper, wanting you to go further. You could feel both of your bulges' getting hot, as you slid your hands up his shirt, and ripped it from his chest.

You wanted him so MOTHERFUCKING badly now.

While maintaining your kiss, you picked him up and placed him on your throne. He growled a bit when you tugged at his pants. The Summoner pulled away, and you both glared at each other, panting.

"If you want me to believe you, now's your chance. Don't fuck this up." He said.

You growled at his attitude, but compromised at the thought that he WAS giving you a chance. Plus, you didn't have to force him this way either. Good.

:-:

You wasted no time taking the both of you to your bedroom. You laid the winged troll down on the black and purple sheets, kissing him all the while. The both of you wasted not a second removing each others shirts, and pants to follow up. You teased him by rubbing your knee against his nook, which quickly aroused the both of you.

"Wait…" He suddenly spoke. You looked down at him in bewilderment.

"What?"

"If we're going to do this as matesprits, and not kismesis's… can I at least know your name?" He asked in a somewhat annoyed tone. Of all the times to be asking this question, he had to pick when the both of you were about to experience something wonderful. Great.

"If you HAVE TO KNOW. It's Kurloz. There, motherfucking HAPPY?" You answered, rather annoyed yourself. At least he wants to TRY being matesprits.

"Yes. I'm Rufio. Now… get the fuck on with it! I'm dying." He said, with a slight moan at the last part. You smirked – both at the thought that you've been black for this troll for as long as you can motherfucking remember, and you don't know each other's names, only titles. Also, you smirked at how tempting the brown blood looked right now, especially in the dim light of your room.

"At least motherfucking TRY to relax." You said to him, knowing how tense he must be right now.

With no further distractions, you leaned in and kissed him deeply once again. The more you touched and kissed each other, the more your bulge wants to free itself from its nook. Not wanting to waste a single second more, you pushed your body against him even more, resulting in your tentabulge unseathing.

"Fuck… Rufio…" You moaned. It took you by surprise to see a sly look coming across the Summoners' face. What the hell could he possibly be planning?

Without warning, the brown blood grabbed a hold of your long tentabulge and stroked it lightly, making you growl in pleasure. You kissed him again as he continued this motion – up and down, again and again.

He pushed you back on the bed this time. You didn't know what to expect now, seeing how you were always the one 'on top'.

"What are you up to?" You asked. Rufio chuckled before answering.

"I suppose I can trust you… but can you trust me?" He asked, eyes reflecting the look of a playful child.

"I guess…" You answered in bewilderment, not knowing what he was about to do. Surly nothing caliginous… you hoped.

He took you by surprise when he kissed you gently, trailing his hands over your bare chest. This caused you to blush more than ever, seeing how you've never been so exposed to him before. He was smiling now, probably because he's happy you trust him enough to explore… that and you were letting him top you at all. In a weird sense, you… wanted him to top you. You always gave, and he was always the one receiving in your previous relation ship. Of course your moments together were pleasurable, but not like this. Then again… blackrom and redrom are two different principles.

This should be interesting.


	4. Chapter 3: B

"Let's see how much you trust me." You spoke in a low tone. Your voice was a mix of domination, and need for your own growing arousal. You put the tip of his bulge in your mouth; sucking on it lightly to see what reaction it'd get you. You could feel the indigo blood shiver a bit, which brought you much confidence in what you had planned next.

It was no surprise to you that his bulge, as big as it was, seethed entirely into your mouth, seeing how you've done it before in your past relationship. You decided to try something new. While your tongue slithered around the Subjugulator's large bulge, you pressed your fingers to his nook, causing his breath to hitch. You smiled to yourself, and continued. Once your index and middle finger were fully inside his nook, you began to move them. You started slow, but quickly picked up the pace. Kurloz made a small moan, telling you he was fully enjoying the new sensation. You moved your fingers and tongue faster. At this moment, you wanted nothing more than to dominate him fully, like he has done so many times to you in the past. Him trusting you made it all the more easier.

You moaned slightly, sending shivers up the indigo's spine, making him moan your name, needing release. The sounds emitting from him and the head t surrounding you made you more and more aroused by the second. Your nook dripped with need, but first you had to finish what you started. Using your spare hand, you lifted your mouth so only half his bulge was in your mouth, and pumped the other half. His bulge pulsed and his nook tightened, telling you he was almost at climax. With a few more strokes of your hand and thrusts of your fingers, he moaned your name and squirted purple genetic material into your mouth, which you tried your best to swallow. By now, your nook was aching for something to impale it. Kurloz sat up and looked at you with a grin.

"Never thought a motherfucker could top me." He said in a seductive way. Without warning, he pressed one of his large fingers to your nook, and shoved it all the way in. You cried out half in pleasure, and half in pain at his sudden advance. However, you nook was so wet by now that the pain only lasted for an instant. You moaned his name in ecstasy, pulling him down on the bed with you. Once he was on top of you, he kissed up and down your neck softly, while impaling your nook with his finger slowly and continuously. Copper tears of pleasure pricked at your eyes. You begged him to pail you ruthlessly. You wanted to feel his huge bulge thrashing inside you, hitting that sweet spot that he's always hit so well. Now that there were no black feelings involved, you weren't afraid to cry his name in pleasure. You wouldn't feel weak if you let him know how much you need him right now. It occurred to you that being matesprits with him would involve less holding back, and more pleasure. This is what you wanted.

"Kurloz~" You moaned, expressing your need for release. He ceased kissing at your neck, and looked down at you. You could tell from his expression that he wanted you just as much as you wanted him. That's when it hit you. He really _does_ love you. The larger troll leaned down to kiss you deeply, only intensifying the pleasure given to you by his finger thrusting into you. His movement gained speed, driving you crazy, and turning you into putty below him. You broke the kiss to breath and moan.

"Ahh… K-Kurloz! Oh _god_… pail me!" You cried, really wanting release now. He chuckled before withdrawing his finger. You whined at the empty feeling, but thankfully it was short lived. You could feel the tip of his bulge squirming at your nook. Not wasting a second, he shoved the whole thing in, impaling you like never before. He began to thrust hard, but slowly, letting you adjust some. It didn't take long for your nook to hold his bulge comfortably. "Kurloz… _please!_" You moaned into his ear; as he leaned down to kiss you once more. His long indigo tongue wrapped itself around your brown one. Waiting no longer, he obligated your request, and picked up the pace.

You could hear him grunt and pant against your flushed skin. Automatically, your wings began to flutter at all the attention your nook was getting. Suddenly, you saw stars as the subjugulator successfully hit that sweet spot inside of you. "There! Oh god, _right there!_" You moaned, while wrapping your legs around the indigo blood's waist. He obeyed your command, and thrust continuously in and out of your damp nook. His thrusts were hard and fast, over and over. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, fuck – Kurloz, _please!_" You cried, as he impaled you again and again with his large tentabulge, hitting that spot perfectly. You felt pure bliss. However, what he did next sent you over the edge.

Kurloz took your pulsing bulge in his large hand, and created continuous up and down motions. They were long and fast, and _oh god_ you couldn't last another second. He knew all too well you were close. He withdrew completely, stopping all motions. You whined loudly in disapproval. Then he came back into you, slamming hard in that one spot, while giving your bulge a good squeeze.

"F-Fuck… KURLOZ!" You cried out in pleasure as you came all over the both of you. A few seconds later, the indigo blood came as well. You felt your nook fill with warmth as more tears of pleasure trailed down your cheeks. He covered your mouth with his own, your tongues intertwining once again. Your arms wrapped around your new matesprit's neck. He broke the kiss and pulled you into a warm embrace, as he lay beside you now. You wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever with Kurloz.

"That escalated quickly." You stated. He looked at you and smiled.

"Enjoy yourself?" He asked. The answer was obvious. You nodded, and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I love you." You said. Kurloz's smile widened at that.

"That's good to hear. I was afraid there would still be some black left over."

"How could I hate you now? Sure I may not approve of some of the things you did in the past… but the past is the past, right?" A small smile tugged at your lips.

"What about now, and after this? The Empress still relies on me to be the coldblooded killer that all motherfucking Subjugulators are supposed to be. It's all she up and likes me for, even if she says otherwise sometimes." Kurloz sighed, and hugged you closer, as if his life depended on it. You hatted seeing him sad, even if you knew what he said was true.

"I know. But listen…" You cooed, placing a hand on his cheek, pecking him on the nose.

"Even if you still have to cull others to maintain your position, I'll know no matter what how kind you really are. Just promise me that you'll ease up on other lowbloods like me whenever the opportunity arises, ok?" You touched your forehead to his.

"I don't know about that…"

"Please, Kurloz. If you've come to love a rustblood like me… surly you can come to ease up on all the other lowbloods. I'm seen the same way as them on the hemospectrum, after all."

"No. You're different."

"To you! Not to her." You said, as the smile ran away from your face as quickly as it came.

Kurloz still held you tight. You assumed he was wondering the same thing you were, which was where they'd go from here.

"Don't get me wrong." You spoke after about five minutes of silence.

"I loved paling with you just now. To be honest… that was more pleasurable than my time with you in the past, and my moments with Mindfang combined. I love you. I really do. But… I'm tired of the hemospectrum. In a way… I think everyone is. I think both the lowbloods and the highbloods are tired." You explained, yawning, feeling sleep starting to descend upon you.

Kurloz looked confused at your statement. You chuckled, and proceeded to straddle him while he was still lying down. The both of you sighed a bit as your bulge touched his, just as is was beginning to slide back in its seath from the harsh, but pleasurable paling. You looked down at your matesprit who looked back up at you in bewilderment. A smile perched itself on your lips once more as you placed your hands on his chest and leaned down to kiss his painted face. It took the indigo blood a moment to kiss back, deepening the kiss as he did so. You quickly became aware of our arousal building back up again from both the kiss, and your half seethed bulge's pressed against one another. As much as you wanted to repeat the process just performed between the two of you not long ago, you had to know if he felt the same way as you did. You pulled away slowly, saliva bridging between both of your tongues. You could feel the tip of your bulge curl slightly around the Subjugulator's as you lay on him still. Struggling to ignore the heavenly sensation, you continued explaining how everyone is sick of the hemospectrum in one way or another.

"K-Kurloz… aren't… you tired of all th-this hemospectrum b-bullshit?" You managed to choke out, feeling your bulge unseath fully again to wrap around his half-seethed bulge even more. God, this was harder than you anticipated. You certainly didn't expect the indigo blood to move to a sitting position without warning. This caused your nook to brush against the base of his bulge, feeling it fully unseath as yours was. "Kurloz~" You sighed as his bulge moved against yours.

:-:

You look at your matesprit, a smile plastering itself on your face. His eyes, half lidded and glazed with copper, stared into your indigo iris's with lust. He was panting a little, wings fluttering in unison with his breath intakes. You chuckle and lean in for another deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around your neck, slightly grinding into you. He moaned into your mouth, indicating he needed a round two.


End file.
